


Leather

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanaki loves Naesala's clothing.  Kink Bingo, for the square "leather/latex/rubber."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

Naesala was very distracting.

He walked in, self-assured and cocky, immediately drawing the attention of everyone in the room. His apparel kept their attention, if they didn't already know him. A black leather jacket that bared part of his chest and had a cape attached, a matching shirt under that, pants of the same color, tall boots... It all screamed 'look at me, I'm amazing'.

Sanaki did not necessarily agree with this statement, but she had to admit that his looks inspired people to break off their conversations with each other or to approach him and ask if he was available. (The answer to that question was usually 'it depends who's asking'.)

Over the years, she found herself growing more and more distracted by Naesala, the way the leather clung to him... She'd take moments during their meetings to simply stare at him. If he ever noticed, he never showed any sign of it. It took her a while to realize that this growing feeling inside of her was attraction.

On one of the hottest days of the year 656, after their discussion was over, Naesala flapped his wings trying to cool himself. "Do you mind if I leave this here?" he asked, fingering the bottom edge of the jacket.

Sanaki started, still sitting on her bed where she had been the entire meeting. "Do as you like."

He undid a few belts and pulled off his jacket. Evidently 'this' had meant more than the jacket, for he then lifted his shirt over his head. "I'll be back for them in a few hours." He stepped into the space of the open window and took off.

She stared at the pile of clothing for a few seconds, then pulled it to her nose. It smelled of Naesala, leather and a mountain scent that was still distinctly Kilvan. She licked the underside of his shirt where his sweat had gathered: salty.

This might well be her only chance, and she was going to make the best use of it she could.

She brought it against her chest, cursing the suddenly too thick fabric of her dress for keeping her from truly feeling it. Her dresses were still too complicated to take off herself. At the very least, she could hold it to her and inhale again, imagining Naesala being there with her.

One of her hands stopped rubbing the leather and traveled under her dress. This, thankfully, she could do on her own. Her hand pulled down her undergarments, then began to rub her sensitive spots. She let out a soft moan.

She stroked more boldly as she clutched the leather to her breast and breathed in Naesala's scent again. Her noises were more constant now, sighs and groans of pleasure.

Perhaps that was why she didn't hear him fly up. "Empress- ah." Naesala poked his head into the room first and stopped at that, taking in the sight of Sanaki, flushed, obviously pleasuring herself to the scent and feel of his clothing. "...That was unexpected."

Sanaki turned a brighter shade of red. "You were supposed to be gone for a few hours!" she protested, not loudly enough to draw her guards' attention but loud enough to get her point across.

"I said that I would pick them up in a few hours. Right now, I came in for a drink of water." He stepped inside, still shirtless, and approached her bed.

She froze, though her fingers kept moving with a will of their own, and she had to gasp.

He smirked. "All you had to do was ask." He leaned over her, kissing her deeply.

She whimpered into the kiss, fingers moving with added fervor. The clump of leather remained between them, digging in to her skin. Sanaki brought her free hand up to pull Naesala's face closer. Just a little more, and...

She shuddered, leaving her hand wet and Naesala extremely pleased with himself.

"You can keep the clothes."


End file.
